A Mother's Love
by GreyLady12
Summary: The hardest thing for a mother to do is to let go. Oneshot.


Mei watched as the monk carried her baby into the Xiaolin temple. The place were her child would be raised. The place were he would take his first steps and say his first words. The place were he would grow into a man. Without her. Mei felt the sobs start to well up in her throat. She quickly swallowed them down. Crying now wouldn't do her or her child any good.She had made her decision.

She began the journey back to her own village. She had refused the offer of shelter for the night that the monk had made.Who cared if it would be night soon and the journey back to her home was a long one? Perhaps some wild animal would come and eat her alive. It was the least she deserved for what she was doing.

She was leaving her son to be raised by people she had never met. In a place where she would never return too. She hadn't left the child anything to give even the slightest hint of the family that had abandoned him. She hadn't even given her son a name. The only thing he would ever receive from his family was the old, worn blanket she had warped him in before leaving her home.

The monk had given his word of honor that her son would be safe. That was all she could hope that her child to have.A safe haven to call his home. A place where he would be cared for and , hopefully, happy and loved. It was more than she could offer herself.

Her father had wanted to kill the child as soon as it had been born. He did not want the shame of his unmarried daughter's child on his hands. It would have brought great shame to their family. Her father had desired her sons death even more after the events that had surrounded his birth. And he wasn't the only one who wished to harm her child. Many people in her village now wanted to see her sons' demise.

The people in her village were very superstitous. Anything that even showed a hint of the supernatural was quickly desposed of. They feared anything that showed signs of being peculiar or strange. And the events surrounding her child after his birth had been very strange indeed.

The day her child was born odd things happened. The village wells began to overflow with water. Their usaul peaceful stream began to churn creating small whirlpools. The small ponds that could be found on some of the farms began to boil, killing any fish that had lived in them. The villagers had blamed her son for all these things. They beleived he had brought a curse upon the village.

Perhaps her child would not have been blamed for these happenings if he had not looked so strange. He was very small. Smaller than any healthy child had any right to be. His skin had been the strangest shade of yellow that Mei had ever seen. But the strangest thing of all were the nine glowing dots on his forehead. This more than anything was what had convinced the villagers that the child was the cause of their misfortune. It was all Mei could do to convince them to allow her to take him to the nearest temple instead.

She had no where else to take him. It was clear that he would not be welcome in any of the surronding villages.Not once the rumors of what had happened in her home spread. She could not beg the babies father for help. Mostly because she did not know where he was. He had disappeared shortly after she had told him she was pregnant. The only place that she could think of where he would be safe was here at the temple.

So if leaving her child here was the only way to insure her sons future than she would do it. So what if she never saw her son again? So what if she would never see him grow? So what if she wouldn't have a chance to help mold him into a man? So what if she could never look foreward to his wedding? Never hold his children in her lap? Letting go of all these things would be a small price to pay to give her son a chance at a good life.Even if it was a life without her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I do own Mei however.

Well if you couldn't guess the baby was Omi and the monk was Master Fung.

If you leave a review I would be very thankful to have any mistakes shown to me. If anyone has any advice on how to make this story better or how to improve my writing style it would be very appreciated. I really want to improve myself. I might make another story about Omi's dad. Tell me if you think its a good idea. Thank you.

GreyLady12


End file.
